


A friend in need

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: Credence knows for expirience that there is no kindness in the world... so when he meets not one, but two caritative souls, he is actually fearing the moment when they will snap and show theyr true colours...





	1. sweet, warm, and soft

**Author's Note:**

> Becouse it may be typical, but Credence deserves some plain old mama hening.

What was left of Credence crawled throu the air like a roack after being washed down the toilet. It is dificult to descrive, let alone understand his feelings, his situation right then. He had lost what little he had in quite a gruesome and sudden way. The events of the night kept flashing in disorder and confusing him even further. He just wanted all to go away, to crawl into a little corner away from the world and be left alone there… for he knew now, that no one would ever hold him with kindness.

Even if they seemed nice at first, even if they promished everything would be okay, some turned out cruel, or someone just tacked him again.

Barely alive, holding only out of his excepcional power, Credence materialiced in a dark, small street from the far end of the city, and by then his body was so weak he could not lift his face from the dirty, awfull-smalling ground. The sounds of the city could not reach him, for he was barely concious anymore.

The silence, and the slight sounds from around, far away, contrasted with such events. Credence woke up with a jump when he weared a loud sound not far away. He looked around. He was in a bed, but still wearing his clothes (odd) well, most of them. he didn’t have his jacket, nor his shoes. And… his belt was not there anymore! He looked around in terror. What was the meaning of it? Would he get punish again? …oh, wait. His belt was lying in a small chair, with his jacket and shoes, next to the bed.

He didn’t dar to think of the meaning of this: maybe the belt was displayed there for when he woke up… like now. Wait… there were noises coming from across the door. This was a small room, with just a small bed, and the chair…

Credence tembled when a large figure entered the room. It was a man… actually, jounger than him, probably, but this one had broad shoulders and was well fed… and he kept an upright stance. He had messy dark brownish hair, and he was arying something.

“well, hello!” a metalic glass. “you awake, fiinally!!” the other boy came by so suddenly credence nearly jumped of the bed. The big guy got the message and changed his stance: a bit lowered, one hand raised, a calm face.

“Do not worry. Is allright. You are ok.” “b-but…” “no buts. You need to sleep. You can rest here” He came by slowly, and ofered him the glass. Credence took his time to react, and didn’t look at the glass. Only at the man.

"what d-do you want. Of me?” The other looked at the liquidin the glass and spoke cassually. “nothing, really” But he lloked up and saw that Credence was not convinced.

“okay, look: see the door? On the other side, there’s the kitchen. And there’s another door there. and on the other side, the street. To the right, the river, and to the left, the city. The lock is not on, so you can just go. …or, you can stay and rest, or ask for help”

Credence was thinking of this while the boytook a casual sip to the glass. “so what is your name? Mine is Jorge” Credence was an obidient boy. He trembled, but he said “C-credence” “…Credence, eh? I had never hear that one. Well, i like it. Nice to meet you”

Credence kept sending nervious glances, but avoiding eye contact.  
“this is really good, you should try it, just one sip, while is still warm” The boy left the cup on the chair, next to the belt. Credence had related that belt with negativety. With inprevisible punishment. Truth is he tried his best, but mother would always…

“you are quite beaten down. You must be exausted. You do need something to eat”

Credence was an obidient boy. He took the glass. …and just one sip. …it was nice. Warm tea with milk and honey. It was just… sweet, and soft.

The boy across the floor beamed, and he could have smiled back.  
He could have, but he didn’t.


	2. Good morning, mr. wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence tries to find his way throu the city, but it is full with dangers

It was already morning when the aurors attacked Credence. By the time he had woken up in Jorge’s bed i was afternoon. It took quite a while to get him to sleep again, but by the time he woke up again, (it was not morning jet) he felt healthy. Strong. Filled with energy. Odd, since he had only taken tea with milk and honey since the day before, and he had been throu quite the shit. Of course, he was too confused to think of this.

So he came out the door… and he could not walk further:

From wall to wall, in the small kithcenete, there was a hammok, and Jorge was sonring slightly on it. He wasn’t even using a cover: he was sleeping in his clothes.

Credence made a face, looked around, and in the end, decided to try and cross: he nearly had to crawl under the hammok in orther not to touch it and wake the snoring boy.

He was walking to the door when he stopped on his tracks out of pure instinct: there was salty, marvelous smell in the kitchen. A smell coming from his right, from a big cooking pot. It was not over a fire anymore, but it seemed still at least half warm.

Credence walked up to it and could not help himself to lift the lid: a soup with meat and other ingredients called for him from inside. His stomach complained, but Credence was a good boy: he knew better than to take food without permision. Biting the iside of his lips he put the lid down again and walked outside.

And it was cold. His jacket little made to fight it. At his right, the river, and further, darkness. At his left, the lights and the sounds of the city. No one on the street. It was a lonely part of the town. He wondered a moment if he should walk outside… or go back inside, a space warmed up by the small metallic stove. “i don’t know where to go” he told himself, and decided just to wait ‘till morning. 

He went back inside, and under the hammok, and into the kitchen. And he lied in bed awake for some hours, and then faded again.

When he woke up, there were sounds on the kitchen again. He waited for a while, but then, fearful as he was, he walked outside. Jorge was waming up the soup. He smiled at him. “good morning Credence” The boy lowered his eyes and noded. The hammok was gone. on its place there was a table and a chair, made out of a couple of wooden retractable foot and a flat piece on top. There was also a plate with a piece of bread, honey and the metal glass from yesterday: breakfast.

“sit down and eat something. you know our bodies wake up by working throu breakfast?” Credence looked at him oddly, but he lowered his sight as soon as he remembered he was timid, and slowly sat down at the improvised table.

There were no more doors in the jouse: Jorge lived in a state of poverty, but he seemed well fed. He probably concentrated all of his eforts in food.

Speaking of wich: he was drinking his coffe while standing. Credence noticed then that he was occuping the only bed and the only place at the table in the small house. …plus the cover.  
“if you are very hungry you can try now the soup. There’s enough for lunch…”  
Credence didn’t answer. He looked at the sweet treat in fron of him, and made an efort.

“w-…why…?” “sorry?” Credence looked at him like a lost kid “why help me?”

Jorge seemed to think of his response “i was lost once too. I would have loved to have someone offer me a hand” he changed to his casual tone again “so, you still hungry?”

Credence ate his bread in silence. He didn’t know where was the trick, but there must be one. Mr. Graves had seemed nice at first too.

As soon as the sun was high, he walked away with a mere, shy farewell. Jorge said there was still soup for two,like he meant ´you are wellcome to come back and eat my food’

Credence spent a good part of the day walking around the streets trying to recognice something. he had never been in this part of the town. He didn’t want to stay. Someone may find him. he had to go away… but with what money? He could abord a ship if he just saved some coins… but he had nthing. What could he do? Sell his shoes, or his jacket? Then he wouldn’t survive one night out there.

He kept walking ‘till he reahced the port. Managed to find a responsable, and asked for the price of a ticket. …how could he get the money? Maybe he could still…

Only the thoug of it made him shiver with the memory of the punishment his mother would give him for such an idea. He needed a job.

He kept walking around the city, avoiding the center, where the memories of the past night still haunted him, and he was still walkign hours later when he was tired and hungry, again. Then, an extranger appeared in front of him.

“hello, boy. You seem lost. What are you looking for?” This one was not like the others: he was a bad faker. Credence could see bad intentions in his smile. But he was a nice boy. He had to answer when asked politely. “a…a… job” He mumbled, intimidated as he was. “a, ah, a job? I know someone who has one of those! Come, we can help you…” Credence tried to mumble a denial, but he was still like a rabbit under a wolf. The extranger had come too close for confort, and put a hand on his back, pushing him closer. Credence didn’t know what where his intentions, but he didn’t want to know…


	3. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorge is good telling stories.

The extranger pushed him towards a darker street. Credence didn’t want to go in, but he was quite in shock. Then he felt panic: the frustration was waking up something familiar inside of him… and the panic made it grow hungry. Credence also had a small letter written in the back of his head, spelling ANGER but he represed it… and the force jumped forward like an animal in front of a treat.

oh, not again! It was dangerous! Just yesterday this… thing, (he) had killed his mother! And…and… he remembered buildings being destroid, and his sister looking at him with terror, and the fight…

Credence stopped on his track. “n- no!” The extranger didn’t let go.

“no you say? Why not? I’m gonna help you. Come on, boy” But Credence tried to resist. “don’t be stupid kid. Walk!” He pulled back, but the man grabed him by the forearm, and pullied tighter. He was starting to hurt him, and Credence trembled, represing the dark force inside of him, wich seemed to gro stronger with his frustration.

“jerry! Come help me, this kid is lost” and there came another man, who didn’t even ask: he took credence by the shoulder and pushed from his back “where do you want it?” “no!”

“didn’t you hear him? he said no!” A boice behind them, firm and loud interrupted them. The three of them looked back: Jorge’s broad figure seemed to obstacle the way of the amall street like a sleeping snorlax.

“what the… you lost too, kid?” “Credence” Jorge walked forward with a casuall, firm motion “come over here. i know you can” But the big guy named Jerry held him wighter. Credence could feel the black force moving nerviously like a dog in a bag made of paper: it wouldn’t hold much…

Jorge walked up to them and took jerry’s hand for the writs. Jerry cried and jumped backwards like Jorge’s touch had given him an electric shock.

“hey you…” The other tried to push him. Jorge strugled with him and pushed back: he seemed to have extra force, becouse the extranger was sent one meter afar, ad into the floor. Credence recogniced that force: it was like his, but without darkness.

“Come on, Credence” Jorge’s words where gentle and casual, when he held the boy by his sleeve “we are late for luch” and he walked awaypulling from him and trhou the streets with the easyness of a ferret under ground. So fast (too fast) they where in front of his place again. Credence couldn’t velieve that, after hours walking around, he was just a few minutes away from here.

“witches live among us… and they are dangerous” his mother had said, and she was right. The only readon why Credence couldn’t react, was becouse he didn’t know why: he was in shock. Bedsides, as awfull as his experience had been, unconsciently, people with magic where the only ones who had been treating him right. And that, and the numbness, pushed him into the house, and sat at the table again, where a plate of warm soup awaited him.

“do you think you can hold some meat in your stomach? I think its worth a try” Jorge asked, again, casually.

“…how did you find me” Credence didn’t hesitate this time. “i will tell you while you eat. Come on, you need it” Jorge took the chair from the other room and sat across the small piece of wood to serve himself some soup. He took a little, wich encouraged Credence to try as well. It had not much salt, but a lot of ingredients, cooked slowly together, and that geve it a rich taste and texture. Credence felt much better just by tasting it. Jorge spoke up.

“i am like you, Credence. A little bit. I know what you are. You see, my family was like us” Credence was still, looking straight to him. he sounded a lot like Graves.  
“…and when i found you, you didn’t look like now, you know? You seemed…smaller, and you where floating like a piece of paper throu the air…” credence lowered is head.   
So he had seen him, in his dark form, he had seen it…!  
“and there is, also, that pendant you are wearing…” Credence crouched. He was still wearing it…? Graves pendant. He took it with one trembling hand, not daring to touch the mettal. He wanted to take it off, but he didn’t quite dare to.

“…you know about it?” “it is a story they told me when i was a kid. You know the story? It’s called ‘the tale of the trhee brothers” Credence denied with his head, and casually, as usual, Jorge started speaking.

Jorge was good telling stories. His tone was not casual anymore. It had a purpose. Jorge’s words calmed down the darknes, like they where te flikering of a candle, like there was light in them. They were not promises like those of Graves. They where a teaching, told with a honest voice.

Once he finished, Jorge smiled at him, and began eating his plate. Credence felt now calm and peacefull.It took a few moments of silence for him to reember what troubled him.

“i need money. You… wan to help me? if you want, i could sell you the pendant…”  
“i don’t have money, Credence. But i have a story about it: If you fins a man who is hungry, you can give him a fish, but he will be hungry again. Then you can give him another fish, and again, but the man will still be hungry, and now, he will be dependant too. What you should do, is teach him how to fish. That way, he will be able to calm his hunger by himself” a pause halped the words to sink down “i have no money, Credence, but maybe i can help you find a job. If i can survive by myself, i don’t see why you could not”

Thos last words washed Credence like waves of the sea: it was nice, but extrange and scary. Survive by himself? He had never thoug about it. True, he was old enough to be called a man. But he knew nothing, he had always depended of someone, his mother wouldn’t aprove… right?

His mother was dead.

“what could i do?” he asked. “you could learn something. I don’t know much myself, but i can teach you what little i know”  
Credence considered. He had wanted to gert away as soon as he could, but he had nowere to go. He could wait a little and run away as soon as he had the chance. For experience he knew one who seems nice takes some time on showing his colours… so maybe he had some time. He should take the risk.

“how could i pay you?” Jorge nearly denied any payment, but he thoug twice.  
“if you don’t want your pendant, it could be a good payment”


End file.
